


A Well-Deserved Break

by WildWolf25



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Brief mentions of other characters - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff Without Much Plot, M/M, Percico Summer Event 2019, Vacation, the title is kinda dumb, two dorks in love on the vacation that I can't take myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildWolf25/pseuds/WildWolf25
Summary: Percy and Nico take a break from their busy lives at camp and go on a vacation.Written for week 2 of the 2019 Summer Percico event on tumblr





	A Well-Deserved Break

**Author's Note:**

> Percico Summer Event, Week 2: | Black and blue | getaway/vacation | beach | 
> 
> No summer vacation where I live, instead we just amp up the work schedule until we can use our vacation days for Obon. ✌ Hence, I am living vicariously through these two. My lack of summer break is why this is also unfortunately short, and why I can't cover all the weeks in the event. 
> 
> Also nobody is dead because F that.

“Hawaii?  Really?” Leo tilted his head to the side quizzically.  “But won’t Nico burst into flames and explode into a pile of glitter if he steps into the sun?”  

“He’s not a  _ vampire _ , Leo.”  Piper lightly batted his shoulder.  

“Besides, what do vampires have to do with glitter?”  Hazel asked. Annabeth pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh as Frank hastily explained the change in pop culture vampires since her time.  

“A vacation to Hawaii sounds fun.”  Piper went on. “I hope you guys have a good time.  Don’t worry, we’ll cover your duties here at camp for the week.”  

“Are you guys flying there?”  Jason asked. 

“Yeah…” Percy and Nico nodded, both of them looking a little green at the prospect.  Percy sighed. “I wanted to go there by cruise ship, but then we wouldn’t get as much freedom planning our trip ourselves…” 

“I still don’t see why we had to pick an  _ island  _ only accessible by plane or boat.”  Nico muttered. “I said we should just go to California.  Beaches, warm weather… Same thing, really.” 

“It’s not, and you’re in California all the time at Camp Jupiter.  That’s not vacation-worthy.” Percy said. “We’ll just have to… brave the open sky.  In a hovering tin can.”

“Aluminum.”  Annabeth corrected.  

“Oh, thanks, I feel so much better now.”

“You’ll be fine.”  Jason told them. “I’ll put in a good word for you with the winds.” 

“Ooh, or you could come with us, and then Zeus won’t try and smite the plane out of the sky--”  Percy snapped his fingers as he realized it.

“I’m not sitting between you two air-sick scaredy-cats for eleven hours while you both crush my hands out of fear at every bump of turbulence, only to land and have to third-wheel your lovey-dovey island vacation.”  Jason said flatly. “I’ll talk to the winds. You’ll be fine.”

“I guess if we  _ do  _ crash into the ocean, it’ll be fine because I can swim us to safety.”  Percy mused.

“From thousands of miles out?”  Annabeth lifted an eyebrow. “I’m pretty sure even you have your limits, Seaweed Brain.”  

Percy looked chagrined and Nico went even paler than usual.  

“Yeah, no, changed my mind.  Staycation it is.” Nico shook his head and started to wander off.  

“No, wait, babe, I promise it’ll work out!”  Percy chased after him.

~~~

After a few frantic days of packing, a truly harrowing flight (that really was quite smooth and uneventful, but it was long and the two flight-fearing ADHD demigods had a difficult time sitting still in what felt like a tiny aluminum prison), and fighting jet-lag long enough to rent a car and drive to their hotel (“there is literally  _ one road  _ to this part of the island,  _ how  _ did you get us lost?”  “I don’t know but  _ you  _ were on map duty!”)... they finally made it to their hotel room and crashed down onto the bed before the sun had even set over the beautiful view from their room’s veranda.  The time change from New York to Oahu, plus the stressful flight there, left them both exhausted the first night. They still hadn’t quite adjusted the next morning, when Nico managed to wake up just as the birds outside were beginning to chirp.  It was barely sunrise, but a quick look at his phone was enough to tell him that it was about ten AM in New York, which explained why he had woken up. 

Nico yawned and slid out of bed.  The hotel comforter had slipped off the bed during the night, and the early morning was chilly, so he tugged the blanket back over Percy’s still-sleeping body before grabbing his boyfriend’s hoodie that was tossed over the armchair in the corner (it was Percy’s fault, for leaving it out when Nico was too lazy to go dig through his own suitcase) and stumbling off to the bathroom.  After he finished up there, he poked around the room a bit until he found a coffee pot and some coffee and tea brews in a cabinet, and started the pot. He browsed the room service menu and the hotel’s recommendation list of places to eat nearby while he waited for the coffee to finish brewing. 

The sun was properly rising by the time he was pouring himself a cup of coffee, with soft golden light beginning to stream in through the gauzy curtains covering their windows.  He moved them aside and unlocked the balcony door, where he was instantly greeted by a cool morning breeze smelling of salt and green things, and the sound of birds chirping and waves crashing on the beach in the distance.  There was a little table and two chairs facing the scenic view, so he left the sliding door ajar and sat down to watch the sunrise. 

That was where Percy found him about ten minutes later, when the scent of coffee finally roused him from his slumber.  He stumbled out onto the balcony where Nico was sitting and draped himself over the back of his chair, mumbling a sleepy greeting into the side of his neck.  “Mornin’.” He paused. “Wait, it is morning, right?” Percy lifted his head to squint at the sea in front of him, sharp gaze somehow calculating the tides and the angle of the sun instinctively before he nodded.  “Mm. Yeah. It’s morning.” He dropped his forehead back onto Nico’s shoulder. “My brain is fog.” 

“Because you didn’t even try to sleep on the flight out here.”  Nico reminded him. 

“I was watching  _ the Shape of Water  _ on the in-flight entertainment.”  Percy huffed. “Couldn’t read the subtitles, though.  Thought my dyslexia was even worse than normal, until they started doing flight announcements in English  _ and  _ Japanese.”  He reached for the mug resting on Nico’s propped-up knee and coaxed it out of his fingers, only to bring it to his own lips and take a sip.  “Mm, thanks for making coffee.” 

“Wild as it may seem, the hotel did in fact give us two mugs.”  Nico pointed out with a wry snort. “You could get your own cup.”  

“But then I’d have to move.”  Percy wrapped his free arm around Nico’s shoulders in a hug as they both looked out over the dawn scenery from their hotel room.  “Gods, that is a gorgeous view.” 

Nico hummed in agreement.  They had chosen a hotel that was a bit removed from the main tourist drag, hoping for a quieter vacation so they could relax.  This early in the morning, the beach in front of them was empty aside from the occasional early-morning jogger and some seagulls, and a fishing boat puttering past on the rosegold-tinted waves as the sun rose behind their hotel.  They would have a spectacular view of the sunset later tonight. 

“So what’s on the agenda today?”  Nico asked. They had each thrown together a list of things they wanted to see and do here, but in true ADHD, demigod-winging-it fashion, had not planned an actual itinerary.    

“Mm, how about a day of nothing while we adjust to the time zone?”  Percy suggested. “Walk around and see what’s here, chill on the beach…” 

“We’re still doing the things on my list eventually.”  Nico reminded him. 

“But this place is so sunny and all of your things are so dark…”  Percy pretended to whine. “We’re supposed to have blue sky and sea on our vacation... not black, sunless caves.”

“The cave hike is dark, I’ll admit, but it looks fun, and even you said the pools looked cool.”  Nico defended. “And the replica Japanese temple isn’t dark at all. It’s a half-scale model of a World Heritage site in Kyoto.”  

“You want to visit it because it was also the mausoleum for a Filipino dictator for a few years.”  Percy reminded him.

“I have some questions for his ghost.”  Nico said frankly. “Namely: what the fuck.”  

“Just don’t get into a fight with a ghost and get us kicked off the island.”  Percy said. “At least not before we learn how to surf.” 

“ _ You  _ learn how to surf.”  Nico corrected. “I will cheer you on from the shore, thank you very much.”  

“More like, you’ll read a book in the shade and occasionally shoot me a thumbs up whenever I fall off the board.”  Percy took another sip of Nico’s coffee. 

“Glad we’re on the same page.”  Nico reached over his shoulder to ruffle Percy’s already-sleep-tousled hair.  “Go get dressed -- or don’t, whatever, it’s a vacation -- and make your own coffee.  We’ve got a whole bunch of nothing on the schedule for the first day of our relaxing vacation.”  

“I like doing nothing.”  Percy chuckled. “I can do nothing  _ so hard _ … just watch me.”  

“You can do nothing after you refill my coffee that you drank.”  Nico told him. Percy plucked the mug out of his hands and pressed a kiss to his cheek before heading back inside the room.  

(A few hours later, they found out that neither of them were particularly skilled at ‘doing nothing’ for very long, but they found a hike to a waterfall to keep them occupied)

**Author's Note:**

> (I wanna go to Hawaii... or at least to Okinawa... I live way up north and it's been like 12-17 degrees C all June, which doesn't even feel like summer. At least I can write about these dorks in love getting to go to Hawaii and relax)
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it! I've also got a [tumblr](http://goldleeaf.tumblr.com) if you'd like to follow me there. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
